


【极东】EROTIQUE［R］

by Kaki_HuaNan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaki_HuaNan/pseuds/Kaki_HuaNan
Summary: 八十年代菊耀蜜月期的一次会面。
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	【极东】EROTIQUE［R］

**Author's Note:**

> ·是真的蜜月期。
> 
> ·expend菊加女装老王避雷注意！

夜幕降临后的东京总是霓虹满天，光怪陆离的景象将整座城市点缀的像个令人眼花缭乱的万花筒，神秘莫测。这样炫彩缤纷的世界光是远远看着就难以按捺住心底的躁动了，更何况是置身其中人们呢？

穿着的新潮又大胆的男男女女们浸在这个热情如火的夜里，欢笑着，享乐着，放纵着，然后肆无忌惮地牵手，拥抱，亲吻，这一切都发生的是那么理所当然。

事到如今，似乎没有人还记得那个纸灯微明，夜凉如水的江户城了——又或者那样的城池在很早之前就已经远去，浮夸华丽才是这里应有的模样，那些古朴淡雅不染风尘不过是一折昙花一现的旧戏。穿了一身考究西服的本田菊坐在Jave Jive的调酒桌前，慢条斯理地品味着手里那杯搁了冰球，因为抬手幅度而叮当作响的威士忌。

他似乎在等人，黑色的瞳仁一直注视着离自己很远的大门，然而那始终波澜不惊的眼神又明确地昭示着他的愿望落空——纹丝不动的玻璃门悄无声息地表明没有一人前来赴约，他的等待或许不过是一场荒唐可笑的徒劳。

忽然之间，那双死气沉沉的眼突然亮了一下，吞咽酒精的喉结上下活动的幅度也跟着大了几分。

玻璃门缓缓地旋转开来，一个熟悉的身影逆着光朝店内走去。那个黑色的剪映活像一副曼妙的超自然速写，辨不明眉眼，却能清楚地感受到风韵。这个开幕或许过于盛大而亮眼了，连一部分沉溺在动感音乐里忘乎所以的人们也被吸走了几分注意力，不由自主地让自己的目光跟随这位气质非凡的来宾慢慢移动。

然而那位宾客却像是对自己置身人群焦点的事实毫无觉察——他只是向微微仰着脑袋，穿过人群攒动的大厅，不紧不慢地向前走着。

其间频频有大胆炙热的青年向他发出邀请，想要与他共舞一曲，但是那些激情万丈游刃有余都在他轻轻抬手的一瞬间轻而易举地被挥散了，变成了毛头小子拙劣稚嫩的把戏。

本田菊放下了手上的酒杯，缓缓站起身来，等待着那个剪影的到来，嘴角挂有一丝若有若无的笑意。

人影近了，精致的五官还有精美的服饰在暖黄的灯光下逐渐明晰。

来人脸上有一层恰到好处的妆，有些模糊性别，让其显得更加扑朔迷离。黑色的长裙看似朴素，却是端庄大气的。那些点缀其间的细小水钻总在不经意之间透出点亮，让人惊喜不已。然而最为引人注目的还是那条坠在他锁骨中间的白金项链——上百切面的钻石流转着耀眼的光，恰似从九天云阙里摘下最亮的那颗星，毫不吝啬地展露自己的璀璨。

“耀君，”本田菊笑了笑，这样说道，“在下没想到您……”

他还未说完，后面的话语就被其轻轻覆在唇上的手指堵住了。王耀凑了过来，脸颊轻轻靠在他耳边，用带着低低笑意的声音跟着舞厅的音乐轻哼着：

今夜だけでも，

（我只做今夜的，）

シンデレラボーイ，

（灰姑娘，）

Do you wanna dance tonight？

熱いビートを鳴らして，

（奏响狂热的节拍，）

Do you wanna hold me tight？

本田菊没有在意那些过分聚焦的目光或者窃窃私语，他伸出手来揽紧了王耀的腰，深深地吻了下去。

“耀君。在下……在下没想到您真的会穿上这件衣服。更想不到您会戴上在下送您的项链。”正在急于解开王耀衣带，呼吸略显凌乱的本田菊这样讲到，“在下还以为这样的做法会让您生气……”

“本田先生要真的怕我生气就不至于做了之后再来问我的意见。实话实说，你真的在意我怎么想吗？”王耀笑笑，那双总是高挑的丹凤眼微微下垂，“当年司马懿给孔明送妇孺衣物着实让先生火冒三丈，不过都已经是很久之前的老黄历了。”

他顿了顿，接着幽幽地开口到：

“我走出来很久了，本田先生。从你魂牵梦萦的唐朝到被你戏谑为封闭顽固的近代，我都已经走过了。”

“这个时代是疯狂的，而我们正置身其中——何必如此计较呢？美的界限早就不再拘泥于千篇一律。嘉龙家的巨星就是个很好的例子，不是吗，本田先生？如此贵重的礼物，我何乐而不为？”

“您是真的变了。”本田菊抚摸着王耀的腰肢，凑上前去，“您是真的变了。”他又重复到。

王耀没有回答他，只是从喉头发出了些稀碎的呻吟，闭上了双眼。

今天的夜晚有些过于燥热，两个人还没有太大的动作，皮肤就已经隐隐泛起了层红色。他把王耀压在床上，舌头近乎贪婪地在其口腔里肆虐，用澎湃的情感点燃对方的热情。除此以外，他的双手也没有闲着。带了点薄茧的手顺着大腿的外侧向上游走，有些粗暴地掀开了那层冰凉的裙摆，触及到了那层紧贴着性器的布料。

“唔！”一声小小的惊呼在其指尖的摩挲里漏了出来，浑身紧绷的王耀不自觉地增加了抵在本田菊胸腔上双手的力道，微微地将他推到离自己远上几毫米的地方。

“耀君，”被推开了些的男人并不感到困扰，反而来了兴致，栖身上去把人压得更紧了，加大了自己摩挲力度，“您还是那么敏感。”

这话像是例行公事，不知道说了多少次。饶是这样，红霞还是飞了王耀半张脸。他微不可查地别过头去，想用这种方式结束对话。

包裹在布料里的性器慢慢地开始硬了，铃口吐出了些浊液来，微微润湿了上面的衣料。听着王耀逐渐急促的喘息声，他知道时机已到。于是那双不太安分的手顺着性器的轮廓缓缓向后，指节抵在了那张翕动的小口上。

“还请您放松，”他这样说，“要进入您身体总是相当困难。”

“是吗？我以前还当你下身的感官失灵呢。”王耀有些戏谑地这样回答他。

他与本田菊比邻而居的时间足够长，但是像这样难舍难分的缠绵在一起的日子不过刚刚开始那样几十年的时光罢。几十年前的他们可没有这么含情脉脉，每一次的交合都是一场残酷而暴力的掠夺。本田菊从来不会因为担心而给他扩张，一向都是强行插入。而他也是一身傲骨，全然学不会顺从。一场床笫之间性事往往无关风月，而是一次冰冷无情的博弈。那样的性事总是激烈又血腥，双方在生理上都不觉得享受，留下只不过是满身的淤青和血痕——还有傲慢病态的快感与咬牙切齿的不甘。

日子一天天过，王耀知道自己的淤青正在慢慢变淡，本田菊也看着落在肌肤上的血痕渐渐消失。所以十多年前，当他们再次站到彼此面前时，两个人都没有跟对方搭话，目光所及之处看见的也并非彼此。在那说长不长，说短也不短的时光中，就算偶尔有那么一次擦枪走火，沉默也总是贯穿全程的主要气氛。

然而就在最近，就在这一两年当中，似乎一切都不同了。两边民众的呼声越来越高，那些一直埋下的火种毫无征兆地被点燃后，便一发不可收拾。他们的关系也由于这种不可抗力而变得越来越近。从点头握手再到拥抱，两个深入过彼此无数次的人似乎才真正开始触碰他们彼此，似乎在这个时候才发现他们的灵魂原来也有靠的如此近的时刻。

来见本田菊前应对方期待换上裙装的王耀自己也愣了很久的神。一向无羁洒脱的自己为什么会做出这样的选择？他看着镜子里的模样，思忖良久后得出了结论——自己大概是醉了。

那么是因为什么醉了呢？是为了那瓶喝到一半的香槟酒，为了灯火无边的缱绻，还是为了那份在心里躁动热情？

最后他将自己的沉醉归咎于东京的夜色。这座充满奇幻色彩的城市似乎有它独特的魔力，让人不自觉地投入其中——他今天确实醉了，因为这份独一无二的空气。

“放松，”本田菊没有理会他的调侃，凑在王耀的耳边低声说道。下一秒，王耀感受到男人微微隆起的性器轻轻蹭上了自己的后穴。本田菊的左手攀在自己腰上，稍作固定，而右手则垫在他的后脑勺下，手指穿过其柔顺的发丝，有些强势地将他的头揽在自己的怀中，开口说道，“我很高兴耀君今天能够前来，也很感谢您在赔款问题上的大度。”

好一幅自信大方的模样。

他一边说着，一边加快了身下挺进的速度。越来越大的动作幅度让王耀的身体也随之摆动。啪啪的水声变大了，屋内的空气也跟着升温。不知道是第多少次本田菊没入王耀那个已经留下记忆的穴口时，王耀突然开了口。那时他的意识有些恍惚，琥珀色的眸子正是水雾迷蒙的。等他反应过来时他才注意到自己的一只手正放在本田菊的头发上轻轻揉搓，同时不自觉地将自己的心思泄露了出来：

“至少今天我确实为东京，也是因为你而沉醉过。”

此言一出，两个人不免都觉得尴尬。不过显然正在动作的本田菊反应更甚，因为他直接停了下了动作，然后僵在了原地。

他是记得的。当年撑不起一身朝服的自己正襟危坐地在王耀年前陈述自己的观点，可是对方不过是不以为意地笑笑，同时伸出手来揉了一把自己的头顶。他十分不满王耀那份轻描淡写的态度，却莫名有些依恋那双手带给自己的触感。

王耀的手始终如一，手指修长纤细，手掌的温度恰到好处，是温暖的，不像自己，总是偏凉。

他曾在梦中描绘过这个人的模样多少次啊。他算不清，也不想算。有时候他看着王耀，不免想自己或许比他自己更加清楚他的荣光，他的屈辱。他小心翼翼地将这张脸珍藏在自己的心间，又亲手把回忆撕碎，贬的一文不值。或爱或恨早已分不清了，如今留存下来的唯有执念。

他是清醒的前行者，果敢又决绝。但是直到刚刚他突然想起，王耀已经有多久没有这样发自内心地，温柔地触碰过自己了？

他看着这个正躺在自己身下气喘吁吁，面颊潮红的人。一种难以言说的悸动忽然涌上了心间。是啊，他是日/本，本田菊，是本田先生。不再是当年那个渺小落后东瀛扶桑，也不再是那个排在末流扬武扬威的虚妄帝国。几十年前，阿尔弗雷德投下了两颗原/子/弹，轻而易举地将自己炸了个半死。然后他若无其事地踩在自己的伤口上，居高临下地向自己伸出了手。可是如今呢？自己正值顶峰，就算是阿尔弗雷德也不得不忌惮三分，他家的国民甚至还打出了所谓“日/本/第/一”的口号。自己此刻正在神坛之上，这个谦卑却极端高傲的灵魂这样想到。他看着这个在他身下的，他贪恋了近两千年的执念，似乎觉得自己可以让这份温柔长期停驻，自己有这个能力给他一个承诺。

所以他揽紧了王耀的肩膀，像是冲破了桎梏的飞鸟一样般贪婪地享受着自由，身下顶得格外用力，每一下都碾在王耀的敏感点上，引的身下人惊呼不断。

“耀君，在下确实是爱您的。”

他这样说到。

“不只是因为阿尔弗雷德君。就算只是在下自己的意愿……在下也确实是爱您的。”

王耀没有回答他，只由着他喃喃自语，全情投入在属于他自己的世界里。

他不想去看本田菊的眼睛。

很难忘记那个晚上。哪怕过去许久，王耀依旧对那个夜晚记忆犹新。他记得自己和本田菊从床上滚到了地毯，又从地板站起来移到了沙发上。那天换了多少个姿势他已经不太记得了，但是他却记得那天的每一次都那么全情投入，酣畅淋漓。这对他们两人来说都是一场极为罕见的经历。

实在太疯狂了。最后一次，本田菊将他摁在半透明的玻璃窗上，任由斑驳的灯火给他的身体着上各式各样的颜色，片刻不停地操弄着。

王耀趴在玻璃上，用手指轻轻触摸着那些跳动的光点，小小地闷哼。

不明来由地，正位于酒店顶层的他却莫名觉得自己仿佛置身在鱼龙混杂的disco舞厅，听见了歌声。滚球灯下，浓妆艳抹的女歌手朱唇轻启，清脆的嗓音像珠玉滚落时的碰撞声一般。王耀仔细听着，耐心分辨她唱的是什么：

EROTIQUE ね いつだって落ちるのに，

（情色 无论何时都会令我沉沦其中，）

とっておく関係が，

（暂且不论我们是何关系，）

あったっていいじゃない，

（就让我们尽情享受其中，）

知りつくしたらさよならだけが.

（当我们对彼此了如指掌的那一刻，就只能说再见了）

他静静地阖上了双眼，等待着高潮的来临。


End file.
